1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine, a game supplying system, and a game program, which have a constitution for changing an operation in response to an incoming history.
2. Related Background Art
Heretofore, various gaming machines have been known which are constituted to enable players to enjoy playing games. Among them has been a gaming machine which has reading device for reading a bar code on a bar coded card and executing device for a match-up game played with cards in accordance with information read by the reading device (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-open No.1991-193074:Patent Document 1).
In addition, there has been a gaming machine which has a bar code scanner for reading a bar code printed on bottled and steel canned merchandise and the like, and which is constituted to use information read by the bar code scanner as a bar code for a match-up game (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-open No.1994-238031: Patent Document 2).